TE GUSTA DEMASIADO SOUJI OKITA CUANDO
by Sei-Satou
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo... xD Son mis sintomas... los tuyos tambien? entonces bienvenida al club!


Bueno... paranoia escrita durante uno de mis largos ratos de... paranoias? XD el caso, todo lo que pone aquí está basado en lo que yo hago, (lo hago todo todito xD) porque yo amo a Souji Okita por encima de todo... o! A parte de eso, es para que repaséis los síntomas... me llamaréis loca... pero si coincidís con lo que he escrito que me pasa... bienvenidos al club! Pero no os preocupéis... amar a Okita es lo mejor que puede pasarle a una... xD

Ahora si...

**TE GUSTA DEMASIADO SOUJI OKITA CUANDO...**

Todo tu estuche y libros de clase estan marcados con su nombre.

Toda tu clase conoce a Okita.

Amas a Okita por sobre todas las cosas, lo consideras tu dios y le rindes culto xD

Has creado una página Web solo para el.

Aunque no tienes ni idea de coser deseas disfrazarte de él alguna vez.

Te puedes pasar horas pensando solo en él.

Creas tus propias historias y fantasías en el que él es el protagonista.

En tus temporadas más obsesivas has llegado a soñar unas cuatro veces a la semana con él. (me pasa, enserio... xD)

Te sabes su biografía entera y encima se la haces aprender a tus amigos.

Sabes toda la historia del shinsengumi, sus reglas y sus escuadrones.

Ya no encuentras páginas donde buscar cualquier información que tenga algo que ver con Okita.

Te has repasado toda la serie de RKenshin capítulo a capítulo solo para encontrar el episodio donde él sale.

A la mínima que oyes alguna palabra que se parezca a Okita (Oka, quita, boquita...) no puedes evitar gritar su nombre.

Haces fanart, fanfic, doujinshi…. De Okita, incluso creas personajes que se parecen a Okita.

Te desesperas por encontrar fanfics en que al menos salga.

Te sabes de memoria los diálogos de los capítulos de Peacemaker en los trozos que sale.

A la mínima que ves un cerdo gritas: Saizo!

Te sabes su técnica de espada.

Dices sin que venga a cuento: AKU SOKU ZAN

Dos de tus mejores amigas, las cuales te consideraban una loca por tu obsesión, han acabado amando a Okita junto a ti.

Entras en todos los foros de Okita.

Te indignas y te enfadas cuando alguien osa hablar mal de Okita

Hasta tus profesores te han preguntado por él.

Te arrepientes de no haber llamado Okita a tu mascota.

Tienes una carpeta solo con las fotos de Souji Okita.

Has impreso fotos de el, y te has puesto una al lado de tu cama con la que hablas de tus problemas xD

Crees firmemente que estáis destinados a encontraros algún día.

Preguntas a ti profesor de historia sobre la era edo.

El 30 de mayo (día de su muerte) rindes respeto hacia la foto de Okita y pides a los demás que vayan de luto.

Se te pone la piel de gallina cuando le ves en las series.

A veces incluso has llegado a gritar al verle en la pantalla.

Aunque ya has visto centenares de veces su lucha con Yoshida, no puedes evitar sufrir cuando el muy... /()#..! le hace daño TT

TE has obsesionado con la tuberculosis, buscas sobre ella en Internet durante horas y te sabes todos sus síntomas.

No te pierdes ni un solo documental sobre la tuberculosis o la era Edo.

Te estas leyendo un libro de 930 PÁGINAS solo porque esta situada en un hospital para tuberculosos y habla de la enfermedad.

En el libro mencionado antes, no puedes evitar imaginarte al protagonista enfermo como a Okita.

Cuando oyes toser a alguien enseguida te viene a la cabeza el nombre de Okita.

Has llenado toda una hoja con el nombre de Okita en un estado de trance...

Deseas ir a Japón algún día para visitar la tumba de Okita.

Tus amigos ya no se sorprenden cuando te subes a una silla para desvariar con tu amado Okita.

Te entristece no haber nacido en esa época para haber conocido a Okita.

Has llegado incluso a pensar que si tuvieses una máquina del tiempo podrías traerle la medicina para la tuberculosis que entonces aun no existía... y lo has pensado seriamente... xD

Quieres una katana para aprender su técnica.

Ya nadie se sorprende cuando te dan ataques y te pones a gritar el nombre de Okita a los cuatro vientos.

Tus compañeros de clase aunque no les hayas explicado exactamente quien era Okita, lo conocen como ''tu Dios''.

Has llegado a imitarle con la escoba mientras barrías a modo de espada.

Sabes que nació en 1844 en Shirakawa y murió el 30 de mayo de 1868 a los 25 en un hospital de Edo. (no vale leerlo ahora ¬¬)

Quieres aprender el kenjutsu como él.

Admiras a los lobos de mibu.

Si te gustaba Soujiro Seta de Rurouni Kenshin (basado en Okita Souji) antes de saber incluso que existía... no es una casualidad, era el destino.

* * *

Bueno. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo xD, pero da igual, si coincidimos con esto te declaro admiradora de Souji Okita! Tenemos que formar un club de fans! o 


End file.
